


Revenge

by MoniMcCoy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, khanolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniMcCoy/pseuds/MoniMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Sherlock Holmes saw his wife and daughter before becoming Khan, was when they were put into a 300 year sleep. He had hold their hands and kissed their foreheads assuring them that he would be there when they woke up.</p><p>Apparently Admiral Marcus had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last time Sherlock Holmes saw his wife and daughter before becoming Khan, was when they were put into a 300 year sleep. He had hold their hands and kissed their foreheads assuring them that he would be there when they woke up.

Apparently Admiral Marcus had other plans.

* * *

Khan looked with a tender expression at the young woman on the desk typing something on her tablet. She looked as adorable as she looked in the past, but there was only one problem. Neither she or their daughter recognised him. Marcus had brainwashed them and given new identities and a new life, away from him.

He looked at the name write on steel on the desk, Maddelaine Blanch. He scoffed at Marcus’ lack of taste to pick names. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Molly’s eyes looked up and a sweet smile, the same smile that she always directed at him when he came back home from cases, surged on her face.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Harrison. I didn’t know you were there." She said blushing.

He shot her his most charming smile, the one that was always reserved for her and their daughter.

"Don’t worry, Mo-Mrs.Blanch. I can see you were quite busy.” It was getting really difficult to not call her by her real name and kiss her right then and there. He didn’t want to scare her off.

"Did you come here to visit Admiral Marcus?" She asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He nodded. “Yes, I was hoping to discuss certain issues with him. But the door is closed.” He said using his best puppy dog’s eyes. She squirmed nervously under his gaze, with her cheeks pink. Maddelaine pulled a keycard from the pocket of her impossibly short dress and opened Marcus’ office’s door.

"There, now you can wait for him inside." She said smiling sweetly. He returned the smile, and pulled something out from the pocket of his long coat. It was a stuffed black and white rabbit, and he handed it to Molly.

"I believe that yesterday was your daughter’s birthday. This is for her."

She looked surprised, but a gentle smile slowly crept to her face.

"Thank you very much. I’m sure she’ll love it."

 _Of course she’ll love it, it was her favorite toy. I gave it to her when she turned three._ He thought angrily.

Suddenly the elevator’s doors opened and Marcus appeared. Khan’s scowl deepened.

"Mr. Harrison! What a surprise to see you here!" Admiral Marcus said bitterly.

"I came here to talk about the project I was working." Khan said with equal displeasure.

"Of course, of course. But please don’t distract my PA, she’s the best I ever had." He said putting an arm around Molly’s waist and pulling her towards him. Khan felt his blood boil and his right eye started twitching. It took him great effort to not pounce towards him and rip his disgusting head over his more disgusting shoulders. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.

"My apologies, Admiral. Please, may I talk with you now?" He said trying really hard to sound polite.

Marcus smirk widened and leaned towards Molly.

"You work really hard, my dear. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Go and spend it with your daughter. You’ve earned it."

Molly shifted umconfortably and nodded, freeing herself from Marcus’ hold and walking towards the elevator.

"Bye Mr. Harrison." She said before the doors closed.

He allowed himself to give her a small smile before turning and following Marcus to his office. Once the door was closed, Khan’s gaze darkened.

He grabbed Admiral Marcus by his neck and crushed him against the glass table. Not letting go of him, he tightened his hold, causing the glass to begin to crack. He would kill him right then and there.

He didn’t notice that Marcus had alerted security, and they were coming for him. The doors bursted open and five guards surrounded them. Khan reclutantly let go of him, and lifted his hands in mocked surrender.

One guard had the guts to hit his back with a nightstick. Fools, they thought that such a simple weapon could stop him. But he let them shot him with the phaser once and grab his arms to drag him to the door. But not without shooting a dark and mocking look towards Marcus, who was caressing his sore throat.

_Soon very soon I’ll get my revenge and my family back, Marcus. And you’ll be dead._


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since that accident with Admiral Marcus, and no one has herd from John Harrison since then. But that didn’t mattered to Maddelaine Blanch, because John Harrison, despite being a good co-worker, didn’t mean anything to her. The only excuse for his absence she could think was that he was working on his project, It was something she shouldn’t worry about.

However, if she had been Molly Hooper at that moment, She would have been desesperately looking for her Augmented husband, hoping he hand’t done anything dangerous because of his insatiable need of revenge.

But now, the only thing that she needed to worry about was her date with Admiral Marcus. It’s not that she really wanted to go, in fact, that man inspired great distrust on her. But he was her boss, and the only one who had given her and her daughter a home and a job when they found themselves without identity and lost at an unknown time. She owed him that.

She peered into her four year old daughter’s room, to watch her sleeping peacefully clutching tightly the rabbit Harrison had given her (she wouldn’t let it go for a second) and once more  she wondered who had given her those dark curls and that beautiful eyes that changed in color according to her moods.  
Someone knocked on the door and she returned to the real world. Marcus was there, as elegant as always.

"Miss Blanch, you’re really beautiful." He said offering her his arm.

"Thanks, Admiral."

Before leaving, Marcus turned and he looked at her up and down.

"No lipstick, Miss Blanch?"

Maddelaine looked uncomfortable with the question. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

"Someone told me once… that using lipstick I only tried to compensate for the small size of my lips." She said looking at the floor ashamed.

Marcus grabbed her chin and lifter her head to look into her eyes.

"The one who told you that must be an idiot incapable of appreciating your beauty."

Maddelaine smiled grateful for the compliment. She took his arm without complain while a cruel smile formed on Marcus’ face.

_She’s so gullible and stupid, she doesn’t notice how much she is helping me…_

* * *

From the other side of the street where the restaurant where they were dining was located, Khan watched them with  growing anger.

Molly was beautiful, as always, and he couldn’t blame her for this because she didn’t remember him. The one to blame was Marcus.

 _Marcus…_ He thought gritting his teeth so hard that they could break. The veins of his clenched fists pumped furiously the blood. Death was the only thing that crossed his mind. But he refrained himself and to not scare his wife, he tried to free his frustration and rage elsewhere.

With his superior speed, he ran to one of the areas of London that he knew would be deserted at that hour of the night. It hadn’t changed anything. On 2020 that had been one of his multiple bolt-holes, and now on 2259 it still remained as his.

Unable to contain his rage for much longer, he roared his anger to the night and grabbed one of the cars that was closer to him: an old model, pretty rusty that no one would miss.

The imprints of his fingers were left in the metal due to its strong grip. With all his monstrous Augmented strenght he launched the car against one of the old shops of the neighborhood. Both alarms sounding loudly.

Not being satisfied with that, he ripped a lamppost off the ground ans slammed it against an hydrant, imagining it was Marcus’ head.

He had thought to have mercy on him and give him a quick death shotting him in the head. But now he wanted to see him suffer, he wanted to kill him using only his bare hands. he personally wanted to see how the light of his eyes faded as his face twisted with pain.

And once he was dead, he would trample his cold and pale corpse, to make sure he was going to hell with a painful memory of him.

Marcus had just signed his death warrant when he tried to seduce his woman. That was the last straw. he wouldn’t tolerate further humiliation. He was superior, made to govern.

He was Sherlock Holmes, World’s only Consulting Detective and super human. His strenght, speed and intelligence had no comparison.

If he wanted to achieve its objectives he would have to be Khan Noonien Singh and John Harrison a little more. Only until he took down Marcus.

Now he didn’t have time to waste, he had to to go to a children hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

London's Royal Hospital for children had always been  very sad place, no matter how the architects tried to make it look as a princes and princesses' castle. Inside, there were a  lot of lost hopes, lifes that were gone too soon and dreams that would never be accomplished. Khan swore to himslef that he would never let his daughter end on a place like that.

At that hour in the morning there wasn't anyone there. Only the parents of the children which cases were really complicated and only had a few days before they died. Like his victim's daughter.

That man was more than a pawn on his perfect plan, he was the key that would unleash all his revenge.

It hadn't been easy to find him. He had spent many days without sleeping or eating, focusing on his computer and searching on Starfleet's archives someone who was desperate enough to betray the federation. At first he didn't think him worthy enough, but after looking at old medical files and family photographs, he understood that that man would be the only one who could do it..

He found him just where he hoped to find him: on the terrace, trying to smoke a cigarrette (as he deduced he did every morning judging by the state of his teeth) to try to ease the pain he felt inside. He approached him quietly, trying to not scare him.

"I can save her." He commented.

The man jumped and turned around. He paralyzed when he saw the ferocity in his eyes.

"Your daughter. I can save her." Khan repeated insistently.

"What? Are you a doctor?" He asked confused.

The man furrowed his bow in distrust. Years of false hopes and ineffective cures had hardened his heart and made him a skeptical.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A father, just like you." He answered without answering at all his question.

"Why do you want to help my daughter?" He demanded suspiciously. He did't trust him and he shouldn't, because what he was about to propose to him was a complete madness.

"Because the pain that a man feels when something takes away from him one the persons he loves the most is something that I donn't even wish to my worst enemy." Khan answered while his features hardened.

The man still didn't trust him, but the gleam on his eyes betrayed him. He was curious. Khan smirked.

"What do you want in exchange?" He asked expectant

Since the first time he saw him, Khan knew he wouldn't be able to reject his offer, he was willing to do anything to save his daughter. Just like him. Maybe, they weren't as different as he thought.

"A favour."

* * *

 

That night, maybe was the night that would mark his fate. He was supposed to be drawning a sample of his blood so the child could heal and altering the ring (not his wedding ring, never his wedding ring) so when it touched the water, it created an explosion that would destroy everything on an eighty two feet radio.

That would be the perfect bait, the captains and their commanders would believe that they were under terrorist attacks and would reunite on San Francisco, completely oblivious to the fact that they were falling on his trap. There would be where he would end Marcus' life for good, on his own headquarters. The captains, commanders, and even inocent people that were killed in the process wold only be collateral damages.

He simply had to make sure that his precious Molly wasn't there.

However, now he didn't have many motivation to work. The only thing he wanted to do was walk around the dark streets of London, now that he could.

Unconciously, his steps lead him to the apartaments block where Molly lived. He knew he shouldn't go up, that they would be probably sleeping at that hour. But he also knew that if something went wrong on tomorrow's mission, he couldn't have endured to die without saying goodbye to his family.

The building wasn't like the other buildings made from glass and based on the horrible desings of modern architecture, this one retained a charming brick base that made him remember his beloved Baker Street.

When he stood in front of the door of her tiny apartment, all the courage that he had felt before vanished. What could he say to them? Nothing that he could say could help them recover their memories. Feeling brave for a second, he knocked three times on the door. When the door didn't open, he turned and started to go downstairs.

A small creak was heard and the door opened. Molly -no, Maddelaine. He had to remind himself- was there, with one of those pijamas she always knew that drove him crazy. She wore a confused expression on her face.

"John? What are you doing here?"

Khan opened and closed his mouth several times, for the first time on his life being out of words. He perfectly knew that he was giving a poor  image of himself to the woman that was his wife. That's why he do what his instincts where screaming at him: He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his lean and strong body  to snog her senseless.

Maddelaine at first was surprised and didn't move, but soon she started melting against him and raised her hands to bury them on his dark hair, while he pulled her more closely to his hard frame and their tongues battled for dominance. Maddelaine knew that she shouldn't do that with a man she hardly knew, but she felt as she had know him all her life and it felt so right kissing him. As if they had been made to stay together.

"Mommy?"

Both of them separated abruptly to see the small girl on her pijamas that was clutching tightly against her chest a black and white stuffed rabbit and was looking at them with sleepy eyes. Khan's heart clenched painfully on his chest.

"Marla? Wh-what are y-you doing awake?" Maddelaine stammered blushing as red as a tomato.

"And what are you doing kissing that man? Is he going to be my dad?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Khan's eyes got wattery and he had to look away.

"No! no... It's just like, well.. Tomorrow I'll go out from the city for a long business trip and I don't kno when I'm going to come back, so I wanted to say goodbye. I'd better go now. Good night."

Khan get out of there as fast as he could, not daring to look at his daughter's disappointed expression.

 _If only they knew..._  He thought.

Furthermore, he didn't trust himself to be one more minute near them wihout pouncing on them and telling all the truth. He had to be patient and not force things, Marcus' death was his first priority.

* * *

 

The next day, Maddelaine and Marla watched with fearful eyes the explosion of the archive on the news. Hours later, they saw that another assault had been committed on San Francisco. Both of those attacks caused by the same man. The man whom she had trusted so much.

The only thing that Maddelaine thought when she locked doors and windows to protect her daughter was:

"What kind of monster I've let enter my home?"


End file.
